bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mr.Rig and Zig
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Izuru Kira page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arrancar109 (talk) 04:28, September 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:A Little Advice I would check the Article Improvement Project.-- Thank you Mr.Rig and Zig (talk) 22:43, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Article Improvement Unit Hello, thanks for expressing interest in the Article Improvement Unit. For the most part, anybody is able to take on jobs. If you see an article you are interested in on the page, just look at the template and replace the word "Free" with "Taken," and make sure to put your signature in the "Sig" field. Once you believe your work on the article is finished, replace the "Taken" with "Needs Checking For Completion." At that point, one of the other officers or I will look it over and archive it if it is satisfactory. You'd also be added as a Project Member at that point. Let me know if you have any other questions! [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 04:06, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Reverts on Quotes in Articles Page Feel free to do so. It's just that 14 discussions on quotes happening at the same time is more than enough to deal with already, and there's no rush to get every character in, hence the deletion for now.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:27, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Great just tell me when and i'll re-add them sir. Mr.Rig and Zig 02:39, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Recent Revisions I undid your edits for 2 reasons: 1. We only list the Sternritter as having Great Spiritual Power even if they haven't fought enough to prove it if and only if we saw them in the initial invasion, where Akon described all the Sternritter present as having that level of power. Otherwise, we base it off their performance in combat, and given that Meninas and Candice were attacking a severely weakened Kenpachi with his eyepatch on, Liltotto just killed some unseated Shinigami, Giselle forced unseated Shinigami to kill themselves, and all four were utterly overpowered by Ichigo (read: basically the strongest character in the manga right now) in chapter 582, there's really not enough to draw a conclusion about their power level from at this point in time. 2. While you provided a reference for Candice, although it wasn't correct for reasons mentioned above, the other three literally just had 16 added in place of a reference. That isn't a reference at all. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:26, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Well I don't really know how to add references and to tell you the truth I just copied those off Askin's page and replaced the name with Candice, Litotto etc. Sorry for the inconvenience. Mr.Rig and Zig 08:14, June 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Fix You misplaced your vote. You put the vote in the field for the contestant's name rather than the voting section of the template. Oh thank you for informing me. Mr.Rig and Zig 19:36, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Was there something I missed? Essentially, the image you uploaded had no fair use rationale, and it was placed in the wrong section on the Wandenreich page. On top of that, it wasn't cropped very well, and I'm not sure that we need an image portraying the Soldat at the moment. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 06:51, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry the fair use thing is confusing I thought I added it. Plus it's really hard to find a good picture of the Soldat believe me half of them were either pictures of the Arrancar or for some strange reason Guenael Lee. Mr.Rig and Zig 06:54, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Image Policy Violation Sorry my mistake. Mr.Rig and Zig 17:48, August 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Help There you go Mr Rig.Naruto 45 (talk) 04:11, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :No problem thank for the help on Hisana.Naruto 45 (talk) 04:17, November 2, 2015 (UTC)